Madotsuki
Madotsuki 'is a dream-heavy hikikomori, who constantly goes to sleep to experience events throughout her dreams. She appears as a playable character in Smash Bros. Lawl, and was the sixth character to be added, with her moveset being uploaded to Youtube on March 17th, 2011. In Lawl, Mado has a very firm grasp on controlling her dreams, as well as using them for attacks to explore the victorious state of the battle. Special Moves Standard B- Medamaude Pressing B, Madotsuki uses the Medamaude effect, which turns her head into a hand with an eyeball. Similarly to Meta Knight's Down B, she teleports from one location on the stage to another. Unlike Meta Knight, the teleport starts off with a damaging punch, and ends with a damaging slap. Move Origin Medamaude is one of the effects of Yume Nikki. It allows you to teleport to The Nexus anywhere you are. Side B - Bicycle Pressing Side B, Madotsuki uses the Bicycle effect, which makes her ride forward, damaging anything she touches. Once she chooses a side to ride, she cannot turn around. If this move is used in the air, she boosts herself downwards. She can also jump once while riding. The move can be canceled by crashing into somebody or by pressing A or B. Move Origin Bicycle is one of the effects of Yume Nikki. With it, Madotsuki can move faster than usual. Up B - Witch Here, Madotsuki will use the Witch effect, which makes her fly upwards diagonally with a little boost. Once airborne she increases her speed by descending, and decreases her speed by ascending. The broom does damage to the touch, and the faster she is moving, the stronger the attack. Her flight can be stopped when she loses enough speed, gets hit in midair, crashes, or if A or B is pressed. Move Origin Witch is one of the effects of Yume Nikki. With it, Madotsuki can hover a short distance from the floor. One event revolves around Madotsuki flying on the broom in a 2D arcade style. Down B - Fat Pressing Down B, Madotsuki uses the Fat effect, which makes her physically fatter. When she is Fat, her Weight and Falling Speed increases, but her Walking and Dashing Speeds decrease. If she lands on the stage, she pounds down, damaging anyone near her. When A is pressed anytime, her stomache growls, dealing multiple damage. Her Side Smash is also replaced with a laggier but stronger trip. The effect wears off when B is pressed or after 15 seconds passes, in which she must wait 10 more seconds to become fat again. Move Origin Fat is one of the effects of Yume Nikki. A purely cosmetic effect, it doesn't have any practical use. Final Smash - Dream's End A bizarre creature from Madotsuki's dreams appears next to her, in which she cuts it open with her Knife. It then opens a small doorway which can suck up one opponent. It can be placed in the air, and if it doesn't suck up any opponent in 20 seconds, it disappears. When an opponent is sucked in, they are taken through The Staircase, and will be instantly KO'd. Move Origin One of the events in Yume Nikki is the FACE Event, in which Madotsuki cuts open a wall tile that leads her to a staircase. At the end of it is a door which takes her to FACE, which flashes on screen and automatically wakes her up. Taunts *Down Taunt- She uses the Cat Effect, which has her meow. *Side Taunt- She uses the Flute effect, which has her play music. The notes she plays always changes. *Up Taunt- She uses the Nopperabou effect, which has her head pop off and spin. Victory Options/Lose Pose *Victory #1: Madotsuki is surrounded by all 24 effects in their egg forms, as she pinches her cheek and teleports away. *Victory #2: Madotsuki faces Masada, equips the Knife effect and chases after him. *Victory #3: Madotsuki uses the Stoplight effect and turns into a stoplight, and causes a nearby Monoko to grow distorted. *Lose: Madotsuki is sad with her head hanging down. Victory Theme The first portion of "Working... Please wait...", the theme that plays during the saving screen of ''Yume Nikki. ''Character Description'' '''Madotsuki (窓付き) is the player character in the Japanese RPG Maker game Yume Nikki. She is the only character in Yume Nikki with an official name, since characters require a name for the menu screen in RPG Maker games. As with virtually everything else in the game, Madotsuki's identity and life are a mystery. Only what can be seen in-game can be considered canon, although there are many varying interpretations of her. Fans speculate that she is young - anywhere from a young child to an early teen - although arguments can be made for any age. Character Ranking Moveset 'Ground' attacks 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Madotsuki uses the Knife effect, as she stabs forward with the knife. When she's fat, her stomach growls. *Dash attack - She slides on the ground and kicks her feet out. *Forward tilt - She use the Poo Hair effect as 3 flies fly forward from her hair. *Up tilt - She uses the Frog effect and jumps up. *Down tilt - She uses the Severed Head effect and rolls forward. 'Smash' *Forward smash - She uses the Lamp effect as she headbutts forward. When she's fat, she lunges forward. *Up smash - She uses the Umbrella effect to produce damaging rain around her, as she then uses the Demon effect which produces damaging lightning in that same spot. *Down smash - She uses the Buyo Buyo effect as she wobbles back and forth. 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - She uses the Neon effect as she shocks the opponent multiple times. *Forward aerial - She uses the Yuki-onna effect as she throws snow forward. *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - She spins slightly, then groundpounds into the ground. 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - She grabs the opponent using Medamaude. *Pummel - She punches the foe. *Forward throw - She throws the opponent forward. *Back throw - *Up throw - She throws the opponent up and punches upward with Medamaude. *Down throw - She flies off the screen and slams the opponent down. Snake Codec Solid Snake: Colonel, that quiet girl kind of gives me the creeps... Colonel: That's Madotsuki. Her attacks are various effects she found in her dream world. Solid Snake: What do you mean Colonel? Colonel: The place she goes the instant she falls asleep. I think it's more of a nightmare world... Solid Snake: Interesting. Colonel: Each effect represents a part of what she's made of. By controlling each, she gains control of her life. Solid Snake: You're kidding right? That theory sucks balls! Mei Ling sure knows Chinese girls better than you... Mei Ling, why does Madotsuki has creepy dreams? Mei Ling: The poor little guy has had such a hard life... Solid Snake: ...that's all? Mei Ling: Yeah... Solid Snake: You know, Otacon sure knows his geeky stuff... Otacon, tell me what you know about this Chinese girl. Otacon: Snake, Madotsuki is Japanese, and she's dangerous. She's been in places and seen things that people like you and me can't even begin to imagine. Solid Snake: But why? Otacon: I dunno, but those effects she has are the real deal... Solid Snake: Otacon! Tell me why she has creepy dreams. Otacon: Well um, she's a weird girl... Solid Snake: Are you kidding me!? That theory sucks more than Colonel's... Slippy: Hey Snake! This is Slippy! Solid Snake: Heeey! What happened? Slippy: Just thought I'd hop in the wireless and give you a holler (?)! Solid Snake: Soo... what's your theory on Madotsuki's creepy dreams? Slippy: She got raped. Solid Snake: Wow, tell me more! Colonel: Snake... Solid Snake: Colonel! Colonel: Stop talking bullshit! Now get out there and cause her more nightmares. Solid Snake: ... Role In The Subspace Emissary TBA Trivia *Madotsuki is the first female Lawl character, as well as the first child character. *Madotsuki is technically the first Cults character ever since Tommy Wiseau was regrouped to Celebrities. *Madotsuki is the first RPG character, as well as the first originally-playable video game character in all of Lawl. Category:Playable Character Category:Japanese Category:Cults Category:Starter Character Category:Female Category:Back from the Dead Category:Lawl Category:Video Game Characters Category:Yume Nikki Category:Kids Category:Smash Bros Brawl Era Category:Human Category:The Frollo Show Category:00's Category:All-Around Category:RPG Characters Category:Neutral Category:Light Category:Yume Nikki universe